Easter Island
Kani and the sushis travel to Easter Island, and awaken a terrible beast in the volcano! Credits *The sushi question of the day - What do you want in your Easter Basket? *http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ynmSneqP_K8 *http://gigglebiz.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_babies_2.0!!!_Episodes *http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Rez9pBbdCMk *http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2wQUW7Jsxs0 *Ben Stiller as Ikura *Patrick Warburton as Tako *Richard Ryan as Jelly Bean *Tobuscus as Easter Bunnies, Easter Egg & Easter Peep *MysteryGuitarMan as Kani *Tara Strong as Maguro *Directed by Andy Ricther *Created by Cedric the Entertainer *Written by Sacha Baron Caron *Animation by Jada Pinkett Smith *Produced by David Schwimmer *http://m.googleplus.com *http://m.twitter.com *http://m.facebook.com Trivia *Peep is in one of Daneboe's original videos "Peep Microwave Disaster." *Another one of the episodes where Maguro appears]]. *There are 2 hidden Easter Eggs in this video. Literally decorated Easter Eggs Transcript (Title shows "Sushi Pack in Easter Vacation" on Easter Island.) Kani: Yay-yay, it's vacay day! Yay-yay, it's vacay day! (laughs) Maguro: Well, this isn't the Easter holiday I had in mine. Chocolate Bunny #1: Welcome to Easter Island. Chocolate Bunny #2: We sincerly hope you enjoy your vacation here on our tropical Eastery paradise. Tako: Yay! Wasabi: Do you hear that, guys? It's time to "hop" to it! (laughs) (The volcano rumbles.) Chocolate Bunny #1: Uh-oh. Ikura: Yeesh, I was only kidding. Chocolate Bunny #2: I don't think the big guy is going to like it. Kani: What are you talking about? Pear's having a great time! (laughs) (The volcano blasts.) Maguro: Whoa! You have fries to go with that shake? (laughs) (The volcano blasts, again.) Chocolate Bunny #2: Please, you must stop that. The Keeper of the island is benevolent and peaceful unless he's annoyed. Tako: The Keeper of Easter Island? Does that make him a keister? (laughs) (The volcano blew fire up in the air, and roars.) Wasabi: Well, that's not ominous at all. (Screen turns into Ikura, Kani, Maguro, Tako & Wasabi visiting Easter Egg.) Easter Egg: And in the cove, you can go surfin' or you can feel free to take a hike up to the volcano. Ikura: Hey, sounds fun! Tako: Yay! Wasabi: Yeah, that's an egg-cellent idea! (laughs) (The volcano rumbles.) Easter Egg: Uh... you know, I would suggest sunbathing down on the beach, but the sky seems to be rather overcast this afternoon thanks to your salmon friend. Ikura: Hey, hey Egghead! Know how we got to Easter Island? We used my motorboat! (motorboats) (The volcano blasts.) Easter Egg: And we're done. Tour's over. Nothing to see here. Ikura: What? That's it? Man, our guide isn't all he's cracked up to be. (laughs) (The volcano blasts, again.) Kani: Uh-oh! I got a case of the wobblies! (giggles) Maguro: This is insane!! How can an island actually be annoyed?! Tako: Hey, hey, can you do this? (tongue flips) (The volcano blasts lava.) Wasabi: (groans) Never mind. (Screen turns into Chocolate Bunnies and Jelly Bean talking.) Chocolate Bunny #2: All I'm saying is that these new tourists have got to go! Jelly Bean: Well, duh. What? Did you just noticed all that smoke? Tako: Ooh, ooh, I did! What does it all mean, Jelly Bean? (laughs) (The volcano rumbles.) Easter Egg: Will you stop the mouth?! Another ounce of annoyance and this place could blow sky-high! Kani: No, you maniac! Don't tell him that! Ikura: (with no hair of top of his head) Hey, hey, look at me! I'm Phil Collins! (laughs) (The volcano blasts.) Ikura: Whoa! (singing like Phil Collins) You can't hurry love. No, you'll just have to wait. (laughs) (The trees fall down, the volcano grunts.) Easter Egg: Everyone, run for your lives! Chocolate Bunny #2: It's--It's... The Keeper of the island. (Peep pops out of the volcano from the blast, and grunts. The sushis scream, and Peep breaths fire at the Easter Egg. Easter Egg screams and got burned to death. Peep breaths fire at all chocolate bunnies' ears, and the chocolate bunnies and Jelly Bean screams.) Chocolate Bunny #1: Ahh! It burns! It burns! Chocolate Bunny #2: What? I can't hear you! Kani: Whoa!! I didn't know it was time for a peep show!! (laugh) (Peep stares at Kani, and comes to Kani.) Ikura: Uh-oh! (screaming) (Peep growls, and tries to eat Ikura. Wasabi was in Peep's way.) Wasabi: Peep! Tako: You twits, Wasabi, what are you doing? Wasabi: It's okay. I'm an eight pepe. (giggles) Peep: Peep-peep-peep-peep. Peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep. Peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep. Peep-peep-- Peep-peep-peep-peep? Peep-peep-peep-peep? Peep. Peep-peep-peep-peep-peep?(I am a peep. I run away from the volcano. I burned the chocolate bunnies' ears off & the Easter Egg with my breath. Like this-- (burns the trees with his breath.) Ain't it scary? Will you help me? Thanks! Can you spare a peep?) Wasabi: Peep.(Yeah.) (spares a peep) (Peep walks away, and goes inside the volcano.) Kani: Whoa! You just totally saved the day! Jelly Bean: The island is safe once more! Kani, Maguro, Tako, Wasabi & Ikura: Huzzah! Chocolate Bunnies, and Jelly Bean: Huzzah! Maguro: That's assuming that Kani doesn't put our lives in danger... again. Tako: Aw, jeez, guys. I'm really sorry. I promise. I won't make another... Peep. (laughs) (The volcano rumbles.) Wasabi: Whoa... too soon? (The volcano blows lava, and it roars.) Ikura, Kani, Maguro, Tako & Wasabi: (screaming) (End rolls, and the screen skips into the Ikura, Kani, Maguro & Wasabi in the boat. Tako flutters his lips to make the motorboat working.) Ikura: Just a few more miles, Tako! You're doing great! (Tako keeps moving the boat by motorboating.) Wasabi: Yay! I love motorboat! (flutters lips)